Lock the Balcony Doors
by pook monster
Summary: The Bride and Groom Can't Keep Their Lust in Check, So They Act On it on The Balcony


I did this because no one else would.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pan's Labyrinth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MoAnna walked slowly down the aisle of the throne room, her father at her side. Her heart beat so hard that it felt as if it would burst out of her chest. She could not believe how much joy flowed through her, and not just her own, she felt her soon to be husband's as well.

She knew man of the subjects of the court looked at he couple strangely. She was the epitome of beauty, what any eighteen year old princess should be. Long, dark, flowing waved hair, fair skin, she was the picture perfect princess. He was course, hard, raw power, AND a Faun. But no one knew him the way she did.

To her he was the rescuer, the one who found what was lost. He was her reason for being home with her family. To her he was beautiful, with an armored body, and glowing eyes that resembled the moon, the eyes that always looked upon her with adoration.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her Faun was truly hers now, and soon they would belong to one another, body and soul.

"I can't wait to have you alone my pet, I think I shall never release you once I have you." Pan whispered to against her ear, then let his teeth nibble at it.

"I feel the same Pan."

"When will all of these people leave, so we can finally be alone?"

"I say we should sneak off. Let them gossip and whisper, I want you now."

"Shocking my pet." Pan replied with a gleam in his eye, letting his lovely new bride lead him to a secluded area.

MoAnna lead Pan onto a balcony and hid off to the side, her back to the outer wall. Pan closed in on her like a predator stalking it's prey.

Pan nuzzled his nose into her hair and lightly dragged it down to her ear. He nipped at her petite right ear sending a shiver down her spine. Pan loved the feeling of her shivering body against his. He used his tongue to soothe the nipped ear, peppered her cheek with kisses until he finally came to her lips.

MoAnna felt Pan's lips press gently against hers, she moaned and Pan took advantage of that moan and slipped his tongue into her warm cavern. MoAnna was quickly loosing her breath, her chest heaving against Pan's, rubbing covered breasts against his lean lower torso.(He still id pretty tall)

Pan's mouth left hers and moved downher chin to her neck where he licked, bit, and sucked until she was sure a very fine hickey would was going to be prominent.

Pan nipped at a sensitive part of her neck causing her breath to hitch, and he finally became tired of her covered breasts, Pan wanted to see his bride. He raised one of his long clawed fingers and slowly tor down the middle of MoAnna's reception dress. Her peeked, rosy nipples poked out at him from under her bodice.

Pan had to use all of his inner power to keep himself from launching at her for his own pleasure. No, this was about her, and her pleasure for their first time together.

Pan palmed her breasts gently almost weighing them in his hands. MoAnna couldn't take much more of this torture, she kept trying to get his mouth to go where she needed it to. But damn him, he was teasing her horribly, every time he got close to her aching nipples he would just pull away and lightly blow on them. When this was all over, she would have to remember to kill him.

Pan couldn't take teasing her anymore, her little moans and sighs and whimpers were driving him out of his mind. His mouth descended on her nipple and she thought she died and gone to heaven. A feeling of heat was shooting to her lower lips, making her wetter than ever.

Pan's long tongue wrapped itself around the hardened little nub. Pan sucked, bit, and nipped until MoAnna was writhing against him, her chest heaving. He sucked harder making sure that it would leave marks, HIS marks.

MoAnna was tired of being the submissive, she needed to feel his skin against hers. She moved her hands to his formal jacket, she tried to be steady as she undid the

buttons; but damn it the thing just wouldn't cooperate. So she did the only thing any normal horny princess would do, she ripped it in half. She did the same with his vest and shirt until she was able to put her hand on his beautiful armored skin. Pan moaned at the show of sexual aggression. He loved that his princess was forceful with him.

He moaned again when he felt her touch his bare skin. His "pan"hood became like a steel rod and he couldn't stand it anymore. He lifted her skirt and shoved his hand up until he found his prize, dripping wet, hot, and ready.

MoAnna gasped and clutched Pan as hard as her small frame would allow. Pan pushed two of his long into her and pumped them into her until she came all over his fingers. She saw white light and felt that delicious heat cover her from head to toe. She wanted that again everyday.

"OH GOD! We are so doing this everyday."

"As you wish my queen." Pan said with that mischievous smirk that MoAnna knew so well. Only there was a glint in this smirk that made her moan and clench thighs together.

Pan was tired of this foreplay, he needed her now, he needed to be inside her. And he needed to see her come with total abandonment. He needed to see her swell with his child, their child, inside of her. He needed her. He pulled his dress pants down until he sprang free.

MoAnna had little time to see him before he was inside her, her dress hiding them. He waited until she moaned and clenched her inner muscles. He drew out of her and she gave a moan of pleasure.

Pan gave a loud growl/grunt and pounded into MoAnna with total abandon. Not that she minded.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! MORE! FASTER! HARDER!"

"UH-my pet-you are going to be the death of me!" He growled as he continued to piston into her.

MoAnna felt that same heat return only now it was stronger, hotter. It was coming faster and harder, just like Pan.

Pan felt MoAnna's inner muscles tighten around him as he continued to thrust into her. He was close too, so he pushed his hand between their bodies and pressed on her clit. He felt her walls clench on him, triggering his own orgasm. He lost himself inside her, they stayed standing like that until both their legs gave out. She lay on the balcony itself while Pan laid his head between her breasts.

When they found the strength to stand, they straightened each other out as much as much as possible. They went to return to the party only to find the ballroom empty. All they found was a note in her father's handwriting:

_**Next Time Lock The Balcony Doors. **_


End file.
